


Steve get's a C

by manorabrucelee



Series: The High Bunch [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cause that's how I write it, reas this while you play that song on a loop, still high as a kite, still in collage, still rocking the joker by the Steve miller band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a C ,he isn't taking it well .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve get's a C

"Picture it, we’re in the house, what’s the name of our house? Never mind, never mind. We get to the… what was my point?” Clint eloquently said. He was sitting next to Bruce who was buffing his bong before flicking his lighter and inhaling deeply.  
“We need to get a new hobby, you guys.” Tony said laughing his head off.  
“I’m dumb and I will never graduate ever. They will look back, see me in later years, and I’ll be the art student who never graduated” Steve said choking back a sob and failing. He bit his lip to stop crying but it didn’t work.  
“Oh honey.” Tony tried to keep a straight face but kept giggling. He pulled Steve over and pushed his face into his lap. “That was just one C sweetheart,” he soothed, clumsily petting Steve’s head.  
“That’s what I wanted to say Steve. You need to calm down. It’s only one stupid grade, not the end of the world. Besides, I love your ‘I’m dumb’ cookies!” Clint reached for the cookies which Bruce was hogging. Bruce kissed Clint’s cheek which made Clint make a face and swat at Bruce, yelling, “No kissing man!!!”  
“Look Steve,” Bruce said, dodging Clint’s swats. “You need to find those things that make you happy. Your bliss. From what I can tell you like art but you’re failing general subjects. That’s okay because failing isn’t the end of world. You wrote that paper the weekend before you had to hand it in and you got a C on it. It’s not the end of the world.” Bruce said. Apparently being high makes Bruce calm and wise beyond his years.  
Natasha walked into the room. “For god sake Rogers, are you still crying over the stupid paper? You still have that extra credit crap you can do. Oh, and you guys need to get a new hobby or crack a window or at least change the tone.” Clint made grubby hands and she lowered down to give him a hug and ruffle his hair. “Yes Clint I see you are here as well”  
“Bruce doesn’t want to share the cookies,” Clint whined.  
“Bruce, share the cookies and pass the bong. And for the love of God would someone change the music!” Nat said as she took her place in the circle  
“The Joker is the circle’s music. We never change the circle’s music,” Bruce growled as he handed her the bong and gave the Clint the cookies.  
Tony started giggling. Steve hid his face in Tony’s stomach to hide the fact that he was crying. Tony kept rubbing his back and murmuring compliments into his ear. Something must have worked because Steve’s ear tips went red and he got up to lock lips with Tony.


End file.
